Heriach
- Base Form= - 12 Labors of Hercules= }}|personal_attribute = Hercules|first_mentioned = Episode 70|name = Heriach (Hercules)|current_rank =40 (Season 1) |hangul = |english_translation = |hangul_(la) = 헤리아치 (헤라클레스)|romaja_(la) = heliachi (helakeulleseu)|character_type = Player|other_names_used = 'Ranker No.40' (랭킹 40위, laengking 40wi)|alliances = Giga Empire Giga Mythical Team Bromorten|first_seen = Season 2 Episode 12|status = |avatar_status = Active}}Heriach (Hercules) a member of Sua Han's Mythical Team. During the first season, he was ranked the 40 strongest player by Giga Scout. Due to his fame, his fighting style, his personal attribute and his weakness are all over the internet. After the two year time skip, under the orders of Sua Han, Heriach and Apple went to the Tower of Abstinence to retrieve one of the Divine Items of the Absolute Quest. He challenged Dark to a ranked match and was eventually defeated. Appearance Heriach is a tall and muscular dark grey skinned guy with white hair. He has a white lion shaped armour on his left shoulder.Episode 71 Gallery Webtoon Lucid Adventure Heriach.jpg Heriach1.jpg|15% Heriach Clone (Episode 70) 15% Heriach Clone's Aura.jpg Heriach 30% Clone.jpg Heriach 30% Clone going Berserk.jpg Heriach (Season 2 Episode 11).jpg Heriach's First Appearence in the series (Season 2 Episode 12).jpg Heriach (Season 2).jpg Heriach's challenging Dark to a ranker match (Season 2 Episode 15).jpg Heriach's overwhelming aura (Season 2 Episode 16).jpg Heriach delivering a double fisted blow to Dark (Season 2 Episode 16).jpg 12 Labors of Hercules (Season 2 Episode 23).jpg Video Games Heriach (Hardcore Leveliing Warrior with Naver Webtoon).jpg Personality Just like his namesake, Heriach is extremely confident in his abilities, particularly in his God's Body. He is willing to let his opponents attack him first before retaliating to show off his own power. He is seeks challenges for fun and is disappointed when he feels his opponent is weak.Episode 70 He gets very angry if a person tries to exploit his supposed weakness to flame magic and goes into a berserk rage. Heriach does not believe in rank battles and would much rather take a rank as soon as the opportunity presents itself. As a ranker, he had all the priveledges that can come from it like wealth, accomplishments, and fame but this aspect couldn't satisfy him. His desire is to continue climbing and become stronger. He can never be satisfied as he is the ambitious type of player. He is like the Hardcore leveling warrior in the sense that he believes that there is the strength he can gain Relationships Giga Empire Sua Han Apple Light Skills & Abilities Overview As the Number 40 Ranker, Hercules is one of the strongest players in the Game. Heriach has a reputation for destroying field bosses like they are nothing and this is known all over the net. His 15% clone had an overwhelming aura and it's mere presence of was overbearing. The clone was able to overwhelm a Level 73 Sora and Level 58 Dark. Unfortunately, his weakness to the fire attribute is well known on the internet meaning that his opponents will try and take advantage of it during fights. He is one of the few characters that have awakened their personal attributes. His presence alone was enough to put Dark's whole party on alert.Season 2 Episode 12 During the rank battle vs Dark, Heriach's power was over 1.5x more than the current Rank 3 Players. Strength & Attack Power: Like his namesake, Heriach possesses immense strength. Just a single footstep from it was enough to shake the surrounding area. A normal blow form the 15% clone was capable of destroying the surrounding area. A blow from Heriach sent Dark flying in the air and a double axe handle from Heriach had enough force to make Dark crack the ground on impact. Enhanced Durability: Heriach caught a punch from the rank 3 Dark easily without suffering any damage. Overwhelming Aura: Using the Maximum Survival Instinct, Dark was able to see 15% Clone Heriah's yellow Aura, which he described as overwhelming. When the real Heriach got serious, his mere presence was enough to make Chota shiver in fear.Season 2 Episode 16 Personal Attribute [[Hercules|'Hercules']]: Heriach can use skills associated with the Roman and Greek demi-God, Hercules. He is granted extraordinary attack power and various invulnerability passive skills but shares Hercules' weakness to fire attributes. Weapon Immunity: '''Heriach's God's Body grants him immunity against all weapon attacks. His 15% clone was completely unharmed by a sword attack from a level 73 Sora wielding both an Ego Sword and Japanese Sword of Alloy. '''Physical Damage Reduction: All damage Heriach receives from physical attacks is reduced by 50%. His 15% clone was completely unharmed from multiple punches from a level 58 Demon x Warlock Mode Dark.Demon Heriach was able to heal from the fatal wounds he received from Demonic Dark's Bear Hunt.Season 2 Episode 22 True Opening 12 Labors of Hercules (Season 2 Episode 23).jpg A blow from 12 Labors Heriach dealing AOE damage to Dark (Season 2 Episode23).jpg 12 Labors of Hercules - Heriach setting up his Namean Lion skill (Season 2 Episode 23).jpg Nemean Lion (Season 2 Episode 23).jpg [[12 Labors of Hercules|'12 Labors of Hercules']]: 'Heriach's True Opening of his personal attribute based on the 12 Labors of Heracles (''Greek: Hercules). Heriach's face changes to that of a lion with a large white mane and he is surrounded by an orange lightning like aura. In this form, his Combat Power exceeds 50000.Season 2 Episode 23 '''Enhanced Attack Power: Heriach's great strength is amplified even more in this form, boasting a Combat Power that is over 50000. According to Dark, his punches deal AOE damage. Heriach was able to rip apart the high tier restraining magic, The Hands of the Deceased, with his bare hands, a feat that not even Hardcore Leveling Warrior could accomplish when he was the 3rd Ranked player by Giga scouts.Episode 42 Enhanced Agility: Heriach's speed in further amplified in this form. He is faster than even Demonic Dark. Heriach's attacks were so fast that even with The Eye of Trajectory, Dark could not dodge them and could only protect himself using a Barrier. Link Skill and Conceptual Magic: According to Dark, Heriach's every blow is a complicated link skill with conceptual magic. According to Heriach, he has the power of myths. In fact, he has the entire myths of the 12 labors as skill, so as such he has enough strength to even destroy Demonic Dark's Demonic Barrier Mythical Skill Usage: According to Secretary Kim, Heriach learnt myths as his skill set. Heriach is able to use Mythical skills in this form based on the 12 Labors of Herucles. Each of the Myth skills are powerful and aid Heriach in accomplishing his goal of defeating his opponent. Combat Style Heriach does not use a weapon but has a God's body and destroys field bosses like it's nothing. According to Dark, Heriach is a bit of a jack of all trade and is quite well rounded.Season 2 Episode 25 Despite being a melee fighter, Heriach is capable of fighting at all ranges. When he opens his True Personal Attribute. He is able to use his myhthic sills that can cause great destruction and aid him in getting close enough to his target in order to inflict the killer blow. Tactical Skills His 15% clone used a bot of strategy and was smart enough to focus on Dark and ignore Sora as his skills posed more of a danger to him than Sora, whose weapon based attacks were nullified by his body. Skill Tree Hercules * [[God's Body|'God's Body']]: Grants Heriach 50% tolerance against all physical attacks and invulnerable to all weapons * [[Hero's Fist|'Hero's Fist']]: Heriach delivers a powerful blow to the target True Opening - 12 Labors of Hercules * [[Nemean Lion|'Nemean Lion']]: Heriach sends his target into the air. Whilst in the air, Heriach grabs his targets arms and drives them into the ground with his knee, destroying the surrounding area as well as creating a golden lion image * [[Myth - Hydra's Snare|'Myth - Hydra's Snare']]: Heriach summons multiple serpents from his left arm that restrain his target. * [[Cerberus Form|'Cerberus Form']] ** [[Cerberus' Fear|'Cerberus' Fear']]: When the skill is activated, the target is unable to use skills for 0.5 seconds.The skill is nullified when Heriach is in the presence of a superior being. * [[Giant Form|'Giant Form']]: Heriach while in his 12 Labor Form, is encased by a giant body similar to his base form Items Armour * Lion Shaped Armour: Heriach wears a lion shaped armor. The stats unknown. History Background At some point in the past, Heriach rose to become the number 40 ranked player. A 15% clone of Heriach was created by an unknown persons and acquired by Heart Heater.Episode 68 It was used by Hardcore Leveling Warrior to help Dark and Sora prepare for the upcoming Siege Round. Heriach also joined Giga Group's Mythical Division. Season 2 Under the orders of Sua Han, General Manager Park dispatches Heriach along with Apple to reclaim the Absolute Quest item from the Tower of Abstinence. After clearing the first 4 floors, Heriach comfortably waits on the 5th floor of the Tower of Abstinence with Apple for the remaining teams within the dungeon to reach it.[[Season 2 Episode 12|'Season 2 Episode 12']] Dark's team walks in and are put on alert by Heriach's presence. Dark immediately launches a blow which Heriach catches with ease. Heriach is then surrounded by Sora and Lu Bu. Heriach then goes on to say how he cannot fight them there, before Apple explains the dungeons situation to them. The third and final team, Light's team, shows up at the middle floor. Heriach respectfully greet Light and informs him that he did not know that he would come personally. Light scoffs at his explanation before Light and Dark get into an argument. The Dungeon Keeper keeper is summoned once the conditions of the three teams has been met. The Dungeon Keeper proceeds to explain the rules of the dungeon and opens three separate doorways for each team to go through. Heriach and Apple go through the red colored doorway first. Notes & Trivia * Heriach made his first appearance in the series in Season 2 Episode 12. A 15% clone of his was seen in Episode 70 and a an image of him was first shown in Season 2 Episode 11. * The lion shaped armor on Heriach's shoulder is a reference to the Namean Lion, a vicious monster in Greek mythology. It was eventually killed by Hercules during his first labour. * Although Heriach doesn't use any weapons, in Greek Mythology, Hercules's favourite weapon was a Gnarled Club. References Category:Characters Category:Giga Empire Category:Rankers Category:Giga Myth Team Category:Bromorten Category:Players